Writing instruments have been in use for centuries, becoming more dependable, longer lasting, and more economical over the years. Moreover, writing implements are often adapted to the media in which they are to be primarily used. A common problem with writing devices is that they are easily lost or inadvertently destroyed. A user of a writing apparatus, such as a pen, usually carries the writing instrument in a pocket or holder or clipped to notebook paper pages or other media on which it is to be used.
The prior art contains various embodiments of devices or designs used to secure writing implements along with the media in which it is to be used. Furthermore, the prior art teaches securing writing units by using rings and/or holes attached to or fashioned within a writing device. However, the prior art does not contain a writing apparatus that is securable to a ring binding or spiral binding in common bound notebooks, using multiple holes or fastening devices for enhancing the security of the apparatus with respect to the notebook and minimizing interference with the contents and/or normal operation of a notebook.
One embodiment of the subject invention is designed to clip a writing device securely into a ring binder for convenient storage and accessibility. Instead of a pocket clip attached on the cap of a pen or other writing implement, a cap for a writing apparatus can have a flat segment with a hole fashioned through it that extends out from the portion of the cap that covers the main body of the writing apparatus. A similar flat segment, with a second hole fashioned into it, extends out from the main body of the apparatus. The distance between the two holes of the flat segments, when the cap is secured to the main body of the writing apparatus, is approximately the same as the distance common in spacing between rings of a two-ring or three-ring binder. This allows the pen or other writing apparatus to be clipped into a binder without a special storage case for the pen or writing apparatus. The pen or writing apparatus is operable to be facilely removed from its cap for use. However, one significant advantage of this embodiment of the subject invention is that the cap does not have to be removed from the binder. This prevents losing the cap, which is not an uncommon occurrence, and, likewise, prevents losing the writing apparatus when the writing apparatus is secured into the cap. Further, the main body of the writing apparatus can be concomitantly secured to the notebook and cap, providing extra security. Another advantage is that the writing apparatus provides its own storage within the binder as opposed to buying a special storage case. A further advantage of the subject invention is the respective flattened segments of the cap and main body of the writing apparatus which allows the writing apparatus to be secured without having to interpose the main body of the writing apparatus between the pages of the notebook.
Another embodiment of the subject invention is a writing apparatus that has a securing device formed as a clasp or generally C-shaped retaining member. This embodiment of the invention permits a writing apparatus and/or a cap of a writing apparatus to be secured within metal rings of a spiral bound notebook, or some other spiral bound apparatus. The clip of this embodiment are designed to be positioned to extend away from the main body of the writing apparatus, to facilitate less intrusive storage with respect to the bound materials. For example, a pen with a cap having a clasp, as well as the main body having a similar clasp, can be secured to a spiral bound notebook by moving the respective clasp so that there is an opening. This allows the binding to be placed inside the hole. Then, by moving the clasp to a position where there is no longer an opening, the apparatus and/or cap is secured to the binding. The writing apparatus in its secured position can be stowed within the binding.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a writing apparatus where the securing devices are both connected to the main body of the writing apparatus and extend away from the main body. The securing devices of this embodiment of the subject invention can be a completely closed hole, a clasp or a generally C-shaped retaining member. The securing devices in this embodiment are connected to the writing apparatus itself, as opposed to one of the securing devices being affixed to a cap that is fitted on and separable from the writing portion of the apparatus. Additionally, this embodiment allows the writing apparatus to have a retractable cartridge and eliminates the necessity for a cap.